


She's Gone

by Cheyenne_6698



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne_6698/pseuds/Cheyenne_6698
Summary: How Abraham takes the news of Katrina’s death.





	She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little short of how Abraham might have taken the news of Katrina’s death.
> 
> I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters.

Abraham felt as if the ground had given way beneath him. She was gone. Katrina was gone, and this time there was no way for her to come back to him. As Death, he felt each and every soul as they left this mortal plane. Most passed simply, with no connection to him, their deaths felt like walking through a brief fog for but a moment. A slight chill, but then nothing. But with Katrina…..it had been burning pain, as if his soul was trying to tear itself in half and partially go with her. For a brief moment, he could almost feel her presence next to him, the faintest feeling of her hand tracing his cheek, a soft ‘farewell’.

She had been betrayed. It didn’t take long for the few Hessians he had left to bring word of what exactly had happened. Icabod killed her, right after his partner had killed War, their child. He killed her. Rage consumed Abraham as his fists clenched. First, Ichabod steals her, marries her, even has a child with her, but then he betrays her. Crane chose his partner, the one he called ‘Lieutenant’ over Katrina again and again, and now, he killed Katrina for her. Had he even thought twice about it? Of which of the women to choose? Abraham doubted it, for all of the time that he had spent in this modern world observing Ichabod, he had never seen the man put his wife as his first priority. Instead it was always his partner, his fellow witness. What kind of man chose another woman over his own wife?

She had tried to save him, as she had always tried to save him. It was she who stayed Ichabod’s hand the night Moloch fell, kept him from driving Methuselah’s sword through the black remnants of his heart. It was she who freed him when the angel had come to kill him, letting him go with only the barest promise that he stop his rampage of destruction until she finished her research. Even after everything he had done, after every time that he failed to save her, from Mary, from Moloch and War’s plan, from everything, she was still trying to reach out to him. She still had faith in him.He could still remember the last time she had come to him, bubbling with excitement, believing she had found a way to separate him from the entity that was the Horseman without killing him. She had been so happy, practically bursting, going on and on about how soon he’d be able to walk once more in the sunlight, to go wherever he wished without worries. He finally got a glimpse of the carefree girl that Ichabod had fallen in love with that had always been hidden behind the carefully crafted mask of a lady that she had shown him. 

Abraham couldn’t stop himself about wondering what would’ve happened had she shown herself completely to him when they had first met. While his parents had wanted a match with a proper girl, he’d always desired someone with a fiery spirit, someone who could keep him on his toes, always guessing. When he’d met Katrina, she’d been meek and mild, so he felt that he could only be a gentleman with her. Perhaps, if they had both been more honest with each other then all of this heartache could have been avoided. Their broken engagement, his subsequent death, her imprisonment in Purgatory. All of it, avoided. They could’ve grown old together, he could almost picture them standing on the porch of a manor house, their hair grey and eyes wrinkled, watching as their children and grandchildren played out in the fields.

But all of that was gone now. It was nothing more than a lost dream. Katrina was dead and lost to him now. Once the sun set, he would go find the place that they had laid her, and after that hunt down the traitorous man that had dared to call himself her husband, but until that time, he would sit here and mourn. For perhaps the first time in all time, Death itself mourned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I've been recently rewatching the series, and it kinda hit me that they never really addressed Katrina's death in what it would mean to Abraham. One of the major plots that carries through the entire second season is Abraham's continued love for Katrina, and the plans he has for the two of them. I feel like it could have been a major trigger for Abraham to go on a rampage during S3 that the writers completely skipped over, that with Katrina gone, Abraham has lost the tie to his humanity.


End file.
